Hatred
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: - “Entre o amor e o ódio existe uma linha tênue. Por quê? Pois, quando um amor é destruído, o coração busca conforto com um ódio incontrolável, e inacabável.”


_"Entre o amor e o ódio existe uma linha tênue. Por quê?  
Pois, quando um amor é destruído, o coração busca conforto com um ódio incontrolável, e inacabável." _

* * *

**Hatred**

**Capítulo único: **_Morte_**.**

Sasuke estava lívido, fitando totalmente sem entender o quadro em que sua casa se encontrava.  
Tudo estava bagunçado, como um tufão tivesse passado por lá.  
Porém, astuto como era, pôde perceber que não fora apenas um acidente: alguém passara por lá.  
Alguém procurava por alguma coisa – ou _alguém_ – em sua casa.  
Uma sensação de pânico invadiu todo o seu ser. Por quê... Ele tinha uma sensação de que algo realmente _ruim_ ocorrera?  
- Sakura? – chamou, andando de cômodo a cômodo, sua voz aveludada ressoando pelo local vazio. Ele falava de o modo mais suave possível, sem deixar transpassar o horror e pânico que assolara-lhe o coração.

Finalmente, após vasculhar todos os cômodos, foi até o quarto de ele e sua amada.  
Bateu levemente no biombo marrom que escolheram a dedo para pôr em o quarto.  
- Sakura? – chamou, tão suave como jamais havia feito. – Meu amor? – disse, enfatizando o "amor". – Minha vida, está aí?  
Silêncio.  
Engolindo o seco, abriu lentamente o biombo, como que receasse em adentrar em o local.  
Ao entrar, deparou-se com a pior e mais temerosa cena que jamais viu – e veria, igualmente –:  
Haruno Sakura, o amor de sua vida, deitada de bruços no chão, apenas com seu robe de seda caríssimo que seu amor mandara fazer especialmente para ela, cor azul do céu, justamente a cor favorita de a mesma. Cabelos róseos e longos presos em seu habitual coque, o que a deixava estonteantemente mais bela. Batom vermelho sangue.  
Sangue. Sangue. Sangue.  
Ela estava deitada sobre uma _poça de sangue._  
- Sakura... – murmurou, pasmado. – Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... – aproximou-se do cadáver de a moça que tanto amara, debruçando-se sobre ela. Agarrou-lhe e começou a balançar, para trás e para frente, como que para niná-la.  
- Quem... Poderia tê-lo feito? – disse, os dedos correndo pelos traços tão bem definidos do rosto de a menina. E, subitamente, uma pessoa lhe veio à cabeça: Hikaru.  
Sim, Hikaru...

Não era aquele homem que ele prendera por tráfico de drogas, e homicídio...?

_" – Uchiha Sasuke... Hu... Nunca esquecerei de você... Guarde minhas palavras... Eu hei de me vingar... Tirar-lhe aquilo que você mais ama... E depois, ver a cara que fará quando vier vingar-se... Ha, ha, ha! – havia lhe dito, quando Sasuke prendera-o."_

Sasuke ficou paralisado. Completamente.  
Encontrou, embaixo de o corpo de Sakura, um bilhete: "te espera na cadeia. Arruma um jeito de tirá-lo de lá", manchado de sangue. Sasuke só conseguiu desvendá-lo por estar cuidadosamente plastificado.

Saiu da casa, apenas levando seu celular de última geração no bolso da calça. Estava chovendo, como nunca chovera antes; refletindo completamente o coração do Uchiha, que irônico.  
- Deus, Senhor Deus, por favor me perdoe... – murmurava Sasuke, enquanto caminhava até seu quarto. – Me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe... Todavia, entre o amor e o ódio existe uma linha tênue. Por quê?  
Pois, quando um amor é destruído, o coração busca conforto com um ódio incontrolável, e inacabável. – e fitou o céu, exatamente como naquele dia em que vira que toda a sua família fora aniquilada por seu irmão. Um olhar vazio, mas que, mesmo assim, expressava uma tortura inigualável que seu interior sentia: a _perda_. Por que, por que logo isso precisava acontecer com ele...?  
Mas, se aquele assassino drogado achava que iria escapar dele, estava muito, mas _muito_ enganado.

Entrou em seu carro, e fez o mesmo deslizar pelas estradas molhadas e vazias de a cidade. Afinal, era três da manhã, eram poucos aqueles que estavam na rua, ainda mas por ser quarta-feira.

Finalmente, chegara aonde tanto desejava: a prisão onde enjaularam Hikaru. Ah, mas todos sabem que o quão maior for a censura, a repressão, maior será a vingança, a revolta.

Adentrou no local, conversando brevemente com o guarda. Era Shikamaru, seu amigo de infância.

- Yo. – disse.  
- Yo. – respondeu, fitando o menino. – Cara, você tá péssimo. O que houve?  
- Olha, Shika, preciso te pedir um favor. Em nome dos velhos tempos, sim? – indagou.  
- Diga. – completou, fitando o amigo com os olhos estreitados.  
- Me dê... Um momento com Hikaru. Sozinhos. Em minha casa.  
Shikamaru arquejou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou cedendo. Afinal, eram uma cidade pequena, ninguém iria dedurá-lo para o Juiz.

Entrou na cela de o homem que tanto odiara. Acordou-o dando uma escarrada em seu rosto.  
Ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso de escárnio, que ia de orelha a orelha. Possuía cabelos ruivos escuros lisos, olhos cor citrinio e corpo musculoso. Porém, Sasuke possuía mais músculo, e ambos sabiam  
- Sabia que viria. – sorriu mais ainda. – Viu o meu presente?  
- Venha. – disse apenas, puxando o presidiário pelo braço. Este o seguiu, divertido.

- O que você quer fazer? – indagou irônico, quando Sasuke o jogou dentro de seu carro.  
- Você verá. – começou a dirigir incansavelmente, até atingir as estradas que conduziam de uma cidade a outra.  
- Vai me matar, não? – perguntou, rindo. – Pode fazê-lo, Detetive-chan. Todavia, eu já terei levado-a comigo... E sua expressão já terá sido eternizada em minha mente. – começou a rir descontroladamente.  
Para sua surpresa, o jovem parou o carro na beira de um precipício. A chuva batia no vidro incansavelmente, como que tentasse quebrá-lo. Embasbacado, Hikaru começou a tartamudear:  
- P...Por que parou... A-a-aqui? – Sasuke sorriu.  
- _Sabia_ que você tinha fobia a altura.  
Pegou seu celular, e discou para a "Emergência".  
- _Qual sua emergência? _ – indagou uma senhora.  
- Estou na rodovia Konoha-Suna. – avisou. – Vim retratar-lhes um suicídio e um homicídio.  
- _De quem?_  
- Meu e de Hikaru.  
E, acelerando ao máximo o carro, caiu no precipício, os berros de Hikaru soando como se Sakura estivesse ao seu lado, cantando-lhe uma canção...

Na manhã seguinte, acharam os corpos de Uchiha Sasuke e Shan Hikaru. O ruivo possuía uma expressão horrorizada, que ficaria eternamente lá. Já o moreno, tinha uma expressão tranquila, serena: afinal, conseguira sua vingança.  
Sua doce e preciosa _vingança._

_

* * *

_

**NOTA:** Oneshot escrita por **Renata Medronho** e postada na comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke._


End file.
